friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Symical
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Terrarian Pony! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Snow-ish WHAT THE ACTUAL FRICK!? Taht stuff was inspiration from Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas! Why the frick would you do that!? As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure YOU have YOURSELF to blame! You don't go eating yourself or other people just because you read something about it! You have a real problem! You can't hate me for something like that! I don't know who you are, but if you tried to eat yourself, that was your own freaking fault! Now I'm sorry if what I wrote offended or horrified you in some way, I truly am, but it was just a story. Don't try to repeat everything you read, you moron! It may not sound like a good story to you, but sometimes I like to use Fallout inspired references. I hope YOU learned YOUR lesson. :o ~Terrarian Pony Okay, okay... I get it, you are mad at me for a foolish mistake you did. But you should know that what you did wouldn't exactly result in good luck. I'm sorry. I really am. But you can not stop me from writing my story. The idea of that particular part was to get the audience freaked out. And I wasn't stealing ideas, I was referencing a video game. I don't need a permit for that. Also, Pony's Creed is a reference to Assassin's Creed. If you aren't a fan of Violence, romance, gore, or Assassin's Creed, than Pony's Creed is NOT the story for you. I'm sorry, but I am going to finish Pony's Creed, weather you like it, or not. You shouldn't try to do something you read in a story anyways. ~Terrarian Pony I... I'm sorry you feel that way. But I am not as lazy as you think I am. I am trying to do good for the people I love by watching over them, and making sure the house doesn't burn down when my parents leave for a year. Times are getting hard for me, and I am trying to become a better person than I once was, and you saying I should feel bad, isn't helping. And no, I don't sit on my but, playing video games 24/7, I watch over my sister, my brother, and my dog everyday, and my mom is going through hard times, especially because of her second ex-husband, who used to abuse me as a child, and now my mom has been suffering for it lately, because she thinks it's her fault what happened to me, but it's not. I write stories on this wiki because this wiki is my happy place. Sure, I'm not perfect, but at least I try to live healthy, and active. I'm even applying for a job at Hot Topic for crying out loud! I go to church! I used to volunteer at a Senior Living Center. Volunteered! So don't tell me that I'm not doing anything with my life, because you are wrong! Why am I shaking? Oh god... Dang... fianlly that shaking stopped. Look, I'm sorry... okay? I don't know what kind of things are going on in your life, but you don't know anything about me. I may be 18, and still living in my mother's house, but I'm not someone who sits around all day. In fact I chose to live with my mom, because I wanted to spend more time with her, my brother, and my sister. Listen, we said some harmful things to eachother, and I'm sorry on my half. But really? Monkey see, monkey do? Is that really how you want to live? But anyways, my point is, neither of us are perfect. Also, working with ice cream, that sounds perfect. I can totally support that. You probably have a love for children that inspired that, and if that is so, than I fully support it. But please, don't tell someone you've never met that they aren't doing anything with their life. But I'm going to continue Pony's Creed, and I don't want to here any buts about it. Sure, it's a little violent, but hey, there are tons of stories out there like that, but you can't just go up to the author and hit him in the face like did with me (Metaphorically) Those things you said really hurt, and I would appreciate it if we never speak again to eachother, unless we have something good to say. ~Terrarian Pony Hey, it's alright. I apologize as well, and I don't mind you talking to me, as long as it's something good to talk about. Also, Pony's Creed isn't mainly about cannibalism. It's actually about a secret war between mainly two factions. One side wants order and power (the templars), the other side want freedom and peace (the assassins). So no, it's not just about eating eachother. That's just one problem in the story. But the story is also has romance, and lots of action, and some very complicated plot twists that I may or may not be coming up with as I go along. So don't worry, I don't mean to say I don't want to talk, because that's just not true. Also, another reason I'm writing anything that just comes to mind is because I thought no one reads my stories. But I see that was wrong about that. I guess sometimes I just don't think before I put something in my story. I've only known one other person who reads my stuff, but she doesn't mind reading it. I write a lot of stories that have to do with survival and fighting and stuff, so it's probably not your style. But thanks for forgiving me, and please try not to hurt yourself. :3 ~Terrarian Pony